


Tribulation

by Daytondreamer (orphan_account)



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard, Broken marriage, F/M, Hurt, PTSD, Set before the start of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Daytondreamer
Summary: Cracks of a breaking marriage.





	Tribulation

He coped smothered in smoke, cigarette burning his finger because he forgot he lit it.

Vicky watched him out on the patio through the window. The cigarette a low spark in the night and the beer bottle in his other hand a shadow as he stargazed.

He’d lost himself, so she tried to give him space.

It felt wrong to go to him and it felt wrong to just watch him spiral. For too long she hasn’t known how to help, and it hurt to feel useless. Charlie and Ella wouldn’t recognize her so lost and clueless.

Married but they were both lonely: a love story. Is this what all their years has accumulated to? They brought two _wonderful_ children into this world, that was what they did together. In the beginning it was done out of love, now it felt different.

The war was over but it lingered between them. He came back with something broken in him. It used to be easier to hide, and at work he’s able to get away with it. It’s when he’s home the darkness comes out. When they’re alone…

Addictive tendencies, a broken man who refuses help.

Vicky’s hand went for the door, he didn’t turn when she opened it. She leaned against the railing next to him.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine, Vic.” He dropped the cigarette, stepped out it’s spark, and sighed, “sorry about the other night.”

Vicky nodded and held in her elbows, she was still in her scrubs. She almost said the words _it’s alright,_ but it wasn’t. “I’m not enough to fix you Dave.” She couldn’t help the shake of worry in her voice.

“I’m getting through it on my own, I just need time.” His eyes finally met hers, true remorse shining through the dark, “I can sleep on the couch tonight.”

Vicky nodded a silent agreement and walked back inside, her wedding ring burning on her finger just as her neck did from the memory of her husband’s unrelenting hands there.

Her fingers brushed against her throat as she slowly wandered to the closet to get extra blankets for the sofa. He hadn’t meant it, but it happened all the same.

Because she wasn’t enough to fill the existential holes he came back home riddled with, it will most likely happen again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Julia and Dave are the main ship of bodyguard, but I’m also intrigued by Vicky for some reason. I hope someone enjoys!


End file.
